This Life I Live
by Serylis
Summary: AU: DMHP SLASH. You have been warned... Harry Potter moved from his old home in England after the deaths of his parents. Now, living with his Aunt and Uncle, he has a new life with an abusive boyfriend. What will happen when Draco Malfoy moves in nex
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only copies of the books... well, not really, they are my brothers books... so nope, I own nothing.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R. Only if my muse Tyraven gets really sadistic...  
  
Pairing: WILL BE DM/HP SLASH if you do not like, then do not read.  
  
Warning: AU I really do not like Ron, just so you know, and things WILL be out of character. AU alert. Not based on events in the book, only using the characters.  
  
Now, on with the story...  
  
v  
  
My name is Harry Potter, I am 16, and I live in a town of little consequence. I have lived here for years with my Aunt and Uncle who are now my closest living relatives. Living in St. Bliss is pretty boring. We have a school that is the combination of elementary through high school, a general store, a tavern, and a café/club that the teens hang out at. Café by day, club by night, it is strange that it even exists in this town. We have a "city council" that only has one or two members, and I doubt that we are even on a map.  
  
There is one odd thing about our "council," though. The man who is in the mayor position may be the head, but he does not control the neck that guides him. Not even his wife has a real say in how things go. It is in fact his youngest son that controls him, thus controls everything in the town. And I just happen to be the boyfriend of that boy.  
  
Yes. I, Harry Potter, am gay. I have known it for years, before I even moved in with my relatives. Fortunately, they do not completely reject me because of it. How could they, when the mayor's son singled me out? Exactly.  
  
Everything is not as good as it should have been, not when I'm tied to an abusive boyfriend. Yes, Ronald Weasley, the son of Mayor Weasley, is abusive. He subjects me to both physical and mental abuse, and everyone in the town knows it. I can't get away from him, and no one is willing to help me for fear of his wrath. All the teachers in the school have to make exceptions for him, and for the way he treats me during those classes.  
  
I absolutely hate him.  
  
At first it was great. I had just moved to a new town where I didn't know anyone, and five minutes into town I had a boyfriend! Look at my luck! Unfortunately, after about two months, everything went sour. Not just sour, completely rotten. He would not let me do anything without his strict approval, not even letting me talk to anyone that he did not approve of. Basically, I couldn't talk to anyone but him and, sometimes, his family. In class I could only speak when spoken to, and then only the teachers and administrators.  
  
From then on I started to become depressed. I was in a relationship that I could not escape from, and it was an abusive one at that. Quite a few times in the earlier months I confronted him about his behavior, and tried to break up with him, but those encounters ended up with me getting the shit beat out of me. Since then the beatings varied from once a week to multiple times a night.  
  
I did, and still do, have a few allies scattered around town. You could say that I have a very close relationship with our school nurse, Madam Pomfrey. She has always found ways to slip me either pain meds or anti depressants while I am at school. She will leave them somewhere, give them a teacher to slip into my homework, or to some trustworthy student to slip them into my backpack while we all are bustling around the crowded halls. The last is the most dangerous. If Ron ever found out then I would not be the only one beat. He can't hurt the teachers, but he always has an open chance at the students.  
  
These pills have become a lifesaver. I am able to act happy around Ron without him beating me for being depressed, and I can bear the pain that I have to constantly live with. There is a slight crook in some of the bones in my fingers from when he smashed my hand, then refused to let me go to the hospital because he did not want anyone to touch me. They had to heal on their own with only being bandaged. He has broken many of my ribs, my arm and a leg, and I know that there has to be something wrong with my knee. I can no longer run for very long.  
  
This has been my life since I moved here from England after my parents' murders. It has been the same thing over and over again since I came, and I had always doubted that it would ever change.  
  
Then a new family moved to our little St. Bliss. They were a family with prestige, money, and good looks to back them up from England. And they moved in right next to my Aunt and Uncles house. And they had a son, my age... 


	2. Chapter 2

This Life I Live

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only copies of the books... well; not really, they are my brother's books... so nope, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13 to R…only if my muse Tyraven gets really sadistic...

Pairing: WILL BE DM/HP SLASH if you do not like, then do not read.

Warning: AU I really do not like Ron, just so you know, and things WILL be out of character. AU alert. Not based on events in the book, only using the characters.

Now, on with the story...

I was in AP English when he came in. Draco Malfoy, the new kid who moved in next door to my Aunt and Uncle. After he introduced himself to the class, Mrs. McGonagall had him sit in the only empty seat in the room. Next to me. I knew that I was going to get it as soon as he started to talk to me, completely ignoring the glares from Ron, who was sitting on the other side of me. Only when I refused to answer, or even look at him, did he turn away. He never saw Ron's hand clenching my thigh, or the fact that his fingernails were digging hard enough to cut my skin through the jeans that I was wearing.

I was able to excuse myself from the class with the excuse that I had to go to the bathroom, but Ron left the class after me quicker than I expected and cornered me just before I managed to make it into one of the stalls. All I wanted to do was put some toilet paper on the cuts that he made so my jeans wouldn't stain, as he would beat me for staining them in the first place.

"What the hell do you think you were doing in there?" he hissed, slamming me against the wall, effectively knocking the air out of me. "Becoming the right whore, are you? You are mine, not some nobody's. You think I'll let you whore yourself out to him?" After each sentence, he thrust me back into the wall harder than the time before. He always got this way, accusing me of being a whore whenever someone besides him talked to me. Unfortunately, I also knew what would happen next, and it meant that I wouldn't be able to talk or swallow comfortably for a few days. Blowjobs in the bathroom always turned him on, and if I did it well enough, it would lessen the punishment later.

After Ron had left the classroom, Mrs. McGonagall quickly went over to Draco and tried to explain things as quietly as possible, hoping to lessen the times the Weasley boy damaged Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy. I am going to ask you to never talk to him again. Tomorrow, I will have a new seat put in here so he has an empty desk next to him again. There are some things you are going to have to learn around here, and never talking to him is one of them." With that, she turned and walked back in front of the classroom, to continue her lesson.

Almost ten minutes later a satisfied Ron Weasley came back into the classroom, with a quiet Harry Potter trailing behind him. If anyone noticed the glazed look of depression in his eyes, or the slight amount of blood in his hair, no one mentioned it. Draco refused to look at the boy sitting next to him, determined to find someone after school to explain what was going on in the school.

After a bout of agonizing shagging in the back seat of Ron's car that left him battered and bleeding, Harry finally managed to get into the somewhat safe haven that was known as his Uncle's house. His Uncle and cousin both knew to never touch him incase the wrath of Ron came down on them, but that didn't mean that they couldn't ignore him to their content. His Aunt Petunia, however, rushed to him once he was out of sight of the front facing windows to help him into the kitchen. She then proceeded to tend to the bump on his head, before helping him upstairs to the bathroom. This had become a ritual. Help Harry clean the blood off, and then tend to whatever wounds she could, like the cut on the back of his head.

Everything was going according to how it usually did, when there was a knock on the front door. Harry was just coming down the stairs when his cousin Dudley opened the door. Harry was so shocked to see who it was that he almost fell down the rest of the stairs. Draco Malfoy.

There you all go… chapter 2! Or chapter 1 if you see the first as a prologue. I say ch. 2, though! Anyway, I had such a writer's block that it wasn't even funny. Plus add the fact that I am in college and barely have time to read, let alone write… I really am sorry for having this take so long. My other stories will (hopefully) be updated soon! I hope!

**To My Reviewers**:

**SailorBaby16**: Your answers will (hopefully) come soon, though it may take a little while…

**BratPrincess-187**

**ana-pj**

**zorro**

**Alisha**

**SilverDragon161**Thanks, I'm trying to keep it that way!

**charl1e**

**Kenny7**

**Ducky Junior**: Here is the long awaited update. I am glad you like it so much, and I hope you like this chappie.

**lita-2003**

**abby**

Thank you all! To all you Ron-bashers… I hate him, too!

Sorry about the breaks, I couldn't seem to ge them to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Life I Live**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only copies of the books... well; not really, they are my brother's books... so nope, I own nothing. **

**Rating: PG-13 to R…only if my muse Tyraven gets really sadistic... **

**Pairing: WILL BE DM/HP SLASH if you do not like, then do not read. **

**Warning: AU I really do not like Ron, just so you know, and things WILL be out of character. AU alert. Not based on events in the book, only using the characters. **

**Now, on with the story... **

**vVvVvVvVvVv **

"Wh...What are you…?" Harry managed to get out, before two more people stepped into view behind the blonde. Harry didn't really like the look of the woman, who could only be the boy's mother. She had long, light blonde hair and more makeup than suited her features. Obviously from a posh family, she looked around the house in disgust. It was the man, however, Draco had obviously taken after. The same white-blonde hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, and the same storm grey eyes pierced into Harry when he looked at him.

"Ahh… Mr. Malfoy. Please come in." Vernon's voice cut through the air from the hall below the stairs that Harry was still standing on. "This must be your family. If you come into the living room, I will introduce my family to you." With that, the Malfoys entered the house to go to the living room. Looking up at Harry he whispered, "Go get something nice on, then go finish dinner. I'm trying to make an impression, so don't blow it. He happens to be my new boss. No go!"

Racing back up the stairs, Harry could only think of one thing. :Please let Ron not find out about this.:

**vVvVvVv**

When Harry entered the kitchen, he saw his aunt busy putting a few finishing touches on the food. Seeing Harry, she beckoned him over and had him start to cut up fresh vegetables for the salad.

With a sigh, she whispered, "I hate when he springs these thing on me." Looking at his work, she nodded. "Finish with that, then go set the table." Nodding, Harry did what she asked.

**vVvVvVv**

Everything was going fine until the salads were finished. Harry had gone back into the kitchen to help Petunia bring out the main course. Draco had been following Mrs. McGonagall's warning of not talking to Harry, but there was little to be said around the table that was not business or school related, anyway, so he didn't have to worry about trying to make conversation. A knock on the door right after everyone had finished dishing themselves food startled everyone, as it was right in a lull of the conversation.

A look from Vernon was all Harry needed to get up and get the door. Opening the door quietly, he was shocked when he was roughly shoved against the hall's wall. Looking into his boyfriend's angry face, he wondered idly what he had done this time.

"What did I tell you about talking to the blonde?" Ron growled. "I know that they are here, so you are going to go in there, and excuse yourself, then you are going to go up to your room. I will be there, waiting for you. And you better not keep me waiting, you hear?" With one last shove, Ron turned and headed up the stairs.

Once Harry heard the door to his room open then close, he quietly closed the front door, then made his way to the dining room, glad that the entrance could net be seen from there.

His relatives did not even need to be told who was at the door, all of the rooms' occupants having heard the slight bangs that his head had made against the wall. Harry stood there for a few seconds trying to ignore the fear and depression in his stomach that was building up when Mrs. Malfoy, who grudgingly insisted that they call her Narcissa, asked the question that his family was dreading to hear.

"Well, care to tell us who that was?" she asked in a very arrogant voice.

"I'm sorry, but that was my boyfriend. I hope you do not mind, but I will not be joining you for the rest of the evening." Harry ignored her look of disgust when he mentioned his _boy_friend, and glanced quickly at his aunt. Seeing pain in her eyes, and resignation in his uncles', he turned to go upstairs to get either the beating of his lifetime, or the worst raping. Or both. Oh how he hoped it wasn't both. He never saw the frown that both of the Malfoy men sent his way, or the confusion in either set of silvery grey eyes.

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

**Alright, there's chappie three. I must say, this was pretty easy to write, though I am quite disappointed with the chapter. I got my first flame yesterday, which is what actually inspired me to write this chapter. I read it and I laughed. Keep reviewing and I might update faster! As you can see, reviews really do keep a writer going! Even flames (for me, at least!) help keep me warm around here, where it gets cold… Here's to my reviewers, and flamer:**

**Dracosballduster:** My flamer: I must say this, if you are so disgusted with Harry Potter stories, and mine in particular, why the fuck are you on looking at stories about Harry Potter? And why the hell did you bring up Pokemon? Isn't that saying that you are reading those, while bashing those stories as well? I am sorry that I took three minutes out of your life so you could read the first chapter of my story, but you could have quit and not even finished the first chapter, but then you went and reviewed, too… I must say, when I read what your wrote, all I did was laugh.

**Yana5:** Thanks for your review!

**Phoenix and Spyder:** I am glad you love my story, and I completely agree. I have always hated Ron with a _passion._

**lita-2003:** I updated! Thanks for your review.

**KAT15:** This kinda shows what Drak's fam is like, but the rest will be coming later. Glad this is one of your favorites!

**SnapeLuver666:** Love ya too! Glad you love the story. Here's the next chap.

**Sefadora Firewood:** That should be the new song! "Weasel must die! Weasel must die!" Glad you love it!

**Diana Malfoy-Potter:** Glad you like the story, thanks for the review! I am glad that it is still interesting even though it is sans-Hogwarts!

**Nyoka Li:** Hate Ron… thanks for the review, hope you enjoy my story!


	4. Chapter 4

**This Life I Live**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only copies of the books... well; not really, they are my brother's books... so nope, I own nothing. **

**Rating: PG-13 to R…only if my muse Tyraven gets really sadistic... **

**Pairing: WILL BE DM/HP SLASH if you do not like, then do not read. **

**Warning: AU I really do not like Ron, just so you know, and things WILL be out of character. AU alert. Not based on events in the book, only using the characters. **

**So Sorry for this being so long in the coming! I do have a life (unfortunately sometimes) that got in the way of this… and will hopefully get back to this as much as possible now!**

**Now, on with the story... **

Harry made his way up the stairs quietly, and tried to school his expression to hide his fear. Pausing before the door, he took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves before having to face the raging lion behind it. Opening it quickly, he made his way into his bedroom, trying to keep himself calm as he faced his boyfriend. The next thing he knew was a fist to his stomach and falling down with multiple kicks reining down upon him.

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Draco noticed that both the elder Dursleys looked slightly pained and resigned when Harry left them at the table. Glancing at his father, he knew that Lucius had noticed as well. His mother only looked disgusted at the thought of a gay couple, which was the reason he had only came out to his father, and not her.

"Well now," Vernon broke the silence that had descended upon them. "Now that you are here to be Manager, Lucius, I know that Grunnings will..." a loud thump came from upstairs, cutting him off, before he continued. "…grow and prosper." A few more moments of silence, only broken by the thumps from upstairs, descended upon them. With a nervous chuckle, Vernon then offered dessert to be served.

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Harry silently cried out as another kick hit his ribs. Ron was really mad, he could tell, because he was not even trying to keep the blows to areas that would be hidden my blows. Harry knew that he had a rib or two broken by the viciousness of the blows. When a few moments past without a kick, Harry glanced at Ron from his position on the floor, only to see a peculiar look on his face. Harry gave a pained cough, as he tried to inhale too deep, and his ribs protested.

"Get up, we're leaving." Ron said abruptly. "I have a surprise for you at home." Seeing the spark of a deeper fear in Harry's eyes, he let a grin spread over his face. "Yes, love, I have a new toy for you. Now get up."

Harry painfully made his way to his feet, and tried not to cry out in pain as his ribs protested. Feeling Ron's had grip his upper arm tightly, he was lead out of his room, down the stairs and out the door into a car before he even knew what was going on. Being shoved into the car, and then hearing the doors slam, he sat there terrified about what was going to happen. Thoughts kept running around in circles in his head. What was the new toy? Was he going to live through the night? How was he going to survive this?

As they drew closer to Ron's house, Harry became more and more terrified that he would not live through what was going to come.

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Draco and Lucius both noticed that their hosts became even tenser when the front door slammed shut. They knew something was going on, and they were both determined to find out exactly what it was.

Looking straight into Petunia Dursley's eyes, Lucius asked the question that was running through both blonde's minds. "What is going on in this town?"

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

**Aight, well… there is the next chapter… and if you didn't notice, I kinda have writers block. I appoligize for this chapter being crappy, and so short, because I know it is, and so so SO sorry that it has been so long for the chapter to be posted! I wanted to get one out before I have to really start studying for my finals, and college has been taking up so much of my time. I know that those are not really good excuses, but they are all I really got right now! Anyway, to my reviewers!**

**And would you look at that… the responses to the reviews are longer than the actual chapter… I know you are all disappointed in the fact that is so short, but it ended at the perfect cliff-hanger! I didn't know how to continue it from there, except in a different chapter!**

**Jasson:** Here is the update! I hope it isn't too disappointing, I know it is not the best chapter! And yes, reviews do make me write faster, kinda…

**Charl1e:** Glad you love the story! I'll write as much as I can… can't really help writer's blocks, though…

**Katina:** I'm glad you're reading my story! Ron was made to be hated, at least I think so!

**aloneforevermore: **Heres the update! Hope you like it…

**Tabby:** hehehe, the flamer just amused me! I'm glad you like the story, and I'll update as much as I can! I have always hated Ron, in the books, movies, and in fan fiction…

**blackcatsmokey:** Thanks for the review, I do the best I can.

**Ducky Junior:** I update when I can! Love your happy dance! Hehehe… don't expect two chapters in one day very often, though! That would be spoiling you guys way too much! And as for your question, you'll have to see!

**Angel-In-Gold613:** I'm glad you love the story! Yes, things will get better for Harry, but not for a little while… who knows when it will get better for him, my muse is having too much fun with him… Yes, this is a no-magic story, but I might add in a little of actual magick into it…

**KAT15:** I'm glad that you love the story! Yes, Mrs. Malfoy is gonna be a bitch (pardon my language, please), and you are pretty close on your assessment of the other two Malfoys…

**MydridFox09:** I hope you add this to your favorites! Yes, we all hate Ron, and I think he is a bastard as well! Thanks for your review, all reviews are greatly appreciated!

**badboyblondEsgurl:** I'm glad you like it! here is the update!

**dea puella:** Glad you love it! thanks for the review! I love Draco, but I hate Ron… and never with them together… shudders can you say the worst pairing ever? Hehehe…

**demonicbunny007 722:** hehehe, I think most of us hate Ron, especially in this story! Thanks for the review!

**Alex/Lexis:** here's the newest future chapter… hope you like, and thanks for the review!

**Fred2928:** Eeep! Not Crucio! Here's the update! ducks flying curse

**Little Nikki:** I completely agree with your assessment of Ron, and I have always thought the same way. Sometimes I really wonder about all that stuff, and how it will play out in the books… because it has to have a meaning in them… you know?

**Angel:** I know I'm evil! That's what makes it the reason why I write this story! I'm glad that you want to ring Ron's neck in this story, its supposed to make you feel that way…

**clear venom:** This story will be going up in rating, don't worry! It won't be pg-13 for all that much longer… I'm very pleased that you like the story, and I hope you like the next installment of it.

**JJ CJ:** I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! Here's the next chapter for you!

**lita-2003:** Ron will be getting his, don't worry… I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you continue to enjoy the upcoming chapters.

**Sefadora Firewood:** Well… no HP/DM in this chapter, sorry… that might take a little while… and sorry that the update took so long…

**DanishGirl:** Thanks for the review! I'll try to make the chapters longer….

**Yana5:** Oh, don't worry… he will…

**fudgebaby:** I'm glad you like the chapter, and I'll try to make them longer!

**Phoenix and Spyder:** Oh, don't worry about paying Ron a visit… there will be someone heading there soon enough! I'm sorry that a friend of yours had to go through that, I also have a friend who when something like this, though not nearly as bad. Hope you like the story so far!

**Margie:** I know flamers just want to annoy writers, but they just seem to amuse me! Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the story!


	5. Chapter 5

This Life I Live

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only copies of the books... well; not really, they are my brother's books... so nope, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13 to R

Pairing: WILL BE DM/HP SLASH if you do not like, then do not read.

Warning: AU I really do not like Ron, just so you know, and things WILL be out of character. AU alert. Not based on events in the book, only using the characters.

I'm SOOO SOORRRYYYYYY for the super duper long LONG time before an update. I don't want to make excuses, cause I hate it when others do, but seriously life has been crazy times for me and my family. Thank you all who have stuck by this story in.. oh gha… its been around five years… holy shitake mushrooms batman….

VvVvVvVvVvV

Pain. That's all he felt when his senses came back to him. Pain. Glancing around with blurred vision he saw that he was still in Ron's room, but it had to have been late at night. The moon was shining brightly, making his eyes ache, so he closed them hoping to forget everything that had happened that evening. Unfortunately for him, closing his eyes made it easier to remember all the details.

When Ron dragged him away from the dinner with his uncle's new boss and family, he brought them straight back to his house, boasting along the way that his family was out for the evening, at a nice restaurant. Dread had filled Harry even more at those words, since it meant that whatever was going to happen would be even worse.

Reaching the Weasley's house, Ron dragged him down to the basement, where he showed off his new 'toy'. It was a sling. At least, that's what it looked like. Harry had heard of the fun people could have with things like that, so he was very confused. Usually the toys Ron would 'give' him were things that ended up giving a lot of pain; the selection of whips and rods and knives being key examples of his more painful toys.

"Get over there" Ron growled, shoving Harry over to the swing. His ribs were protesting, screaming at him in pain. "Don't you love your new toy, love? I have quite a few fun things for us to try out once you're strapped in." The fear was back, having slipped a little in the confusion over his so called present.

Things became a blur after that. Ron got fed up with how slow Harry had been moving, and quickly pushed Harry into the position he wanted, strapping him down tight. After that, pain seemed to emanate from his whole body. Ron had taken out the collection of whips to play with.

Harry vaguely remembered being taken out of the swing after the fire in is back bloomed into fire along his whole body. Ron enjoyed raping him as often as possible, but after a whipping he always seemed more enthusiastic about it. Especially when blood was drawn on his back. He seemed to love coming straight onto the wounds, making Harry scream louder. Being dragged up to the bedroom was not something Harry wanted to remember. He hated that room almost more than the basement. It was where Ron 'loved' him.

Cuddles, soft words and hard hands were the rulers of the bedroom. Ron would chain him up to the bed, completely spread eagle, and would caress him. If he didn't respond to his touches and his words, and didn't say loving words back to Ron, then there would be punches to his stomach that he couldn't protect. He hated that worse of all. It was complete psychological torture in that room.

**VvVvVvVvVvV**

"What is going on in this town?"

Petunia and Vernon looked at each other, before looking at the food spread along the table. Dudley slowed down his eating and began just picking at his food, looking anywhere other than the Malfoys. Draco and Lucius looked at each other, before staring at the two older Dursleys, clearly waiting for an answer.

"If all you are going to do is gossip about meaningless things, Lucius dear, I shall head back to the house. I have an appointment in the morning at the spa, and I need my best rest tonight." With that, Narcissa quickly stood, with a disgusted look on her face, and left before anyone could react to what she said. Draco and Lucius looked at each other again, sighing at the blasé way Narcissa dealt with everything. They knew she cared for very little in the world other than wealth, so it was no surprise to them that she had no want to know anything that would be said this evening.

"Dudley…" Petunia whispered. Dudley nodded quickly and grabbed a sweet roll off of the table, before nodding to the two Malfoy men and leaving the room. They heard him head up the stairs and into a room, and stared straight at the skinny woman sitting across from them. Vernon huffed, and poured himself another sniffer of brandy before settling into his seat further.

"You've probably been noticing some strange things about this town."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Draco!"

"Well, it's true! And it seems to all lead back to your nephew and that redheaded freak he calls a boyfriend. What is going on here? I get reprimanded in class for introducing myself to him because I was assigned the seat next to him, and now this happens this evening. So I repeat, what is going on with this town?"

"That redheaded freak, as you called him, is Ron Weasley. He is the son of our mayor here in St. Bliss, but everyone knows he is the true one who leads the family, and thus the town. He is a sadistic piece of work, and when things don't go his way, his father does everything he can to make it right. There was a shop here once that sold the best baked goods around. Ron got sick one day, and swore that he had gotten food poisoning from there, and the next day the shop was shut down, with the family moving away as fast as they could. When we moved here, Harry was sought after immediately by Ron, and their relationship quickly progressed. It was fine for the first few months, but after that things got bad. There is nothing anyone can do without risking the rat of that sadistic little boy on themselves. Whenever we have tried anything, Vernon's job becomes on the line."

Lucius looked down at his glass of brandy. It wasn't the best there was, but he wasn't as picky as his wife was. There were a lot of things wrong with this town, and letting one boy be abused to this extent was just a small part of the problem. Or not so small, as he glanced at his son. Draco looked fit to burst. He knew his son, and his son's preferences. The small boy had caught his interest; he knew that as soon as they walked into the house. It was almost as if his son had perked up, face lighting up just a little bit, that explained all to him. And he knew that he would do anything to help his son, and through that, help what his son wanted.

"How is it that the boy can influence your job, Mr. Dursley? Even with being the son of the mayor, he shouldn't be able to affect your job at Grunnings, just as it shouldn't have affected that bakery. And I don't believe that no one can do anything. Anyone can do something that stops someone from being abused."

"The city council can't do anything, as there isn't really a council to begin with. Every time there is a mayoral election, the Weasley patriarch gets right back in office. I don't know if he pays off people, or if his son frightens them into submission, but from what we've been told there hasn't been a change in years." Petunia was getting more and more agitated as the time went by. She kept looking at the clock, and then glancing at the door, as if her nephew would come right back in at any moment. As the conversation continued, however, she seemed to be saddened and resigned.

Draco glanced at his father. He could see the wheels churning in his head, making up several plans. Draco himself was thinking up ways to change what was going on. First of all, he knew that taking control of the mentioned city council would be high on the list. Booting the mayor and his family out of power would take longer, but he knew that they could do it. After all, the Malfoys have always been very influential and have held seats of power for many generations back in England. Once they get into the council, they could start the change that needed to be implemented. Another thing that was top priority was helping the small black haired boy get the help that he needs. But first of all, they needed all the information that they could get before putting their heads together to make the plans.

"Tell me more of this city council of yours." Lucius purred.

**Thank you for all the reviews! I fear there are too many to list, and I really don't have the time today to go through all of them to type of personal thank yous. Trust me, they are much appreciated. Seriously. And if I did print them all out, they would be longer than this little chapter. Already I am working on the next one. And, sorry if the writing style has changed a little, and that this is a filler-ish chapter. I'm trying to get back into my story writing, after a very LONG break (which again I am sorry for. Time has slipped away with everything that has happened to me), so I know things will be a little different. I have lost all of my notes as to where this story was going to go, so I am kinda winging it! It was a whim this morning, as the internets was down, and I'm procrastinating mowing the lawn and getting a dump-run done…. So I wanted to get this quickly typed up and sent off to all you lovely readers before setting down and typing a nice LONG chapter next chapter! It will be long! And it will not (I repeat, NOT) take me five years! I promise! Hopefully it won't take me much longer than a week~! **

**Love to you all, Serylis**


End file.
